nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Langenkamp Porter
Heather Langenkamp Porter is the main protagonist in Wes Craven's New Nightmare (film) and Wes Craven's New Nightmare (novelization). She is a semi-fictionalized version of Heather Langenkamp. She is the wife of Chase Porter and mother of Dylan Porter, and friend of Julie. Personality Heather is a successful actress with a loving husband and a 6-year-old son. Before the incidents of the film she is a caring, family woman. She is not very fond of Nightmare films although they brought her fame and attention. Her husband's death has impacted her greatly, but she is strong enough to move on. She is very protective to her son, and is willing to risk her own life to save him. During the course of the film, she shows her braveness and courage against The Entity. History Background In 1984, Heather makes her break-out role Nancy Thompson in the ground-breaking horror fantasy film ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' and reprises her role in its 1987 sequel ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors''. Prior to 1988, she is married to Chase Porter, a special effects artist, they have a son named Dylan. New Nightmare One night, Heather dreams that Chase is working on Freddy Krueger's claw for a new Nightmare film before seeing the deaths of Chuck and Terry in front of her. Waking up, she realizes an earthquake has hit California yet again. Heather has a stalker, harassing her over the phone and leaving burnt paper in her mailbox. She does a television interview, before being whisked to New Line Cinema about the prospect of doing the definitive Nightmare film. Heather finds out that Chase has been working on the glove. When she arrives home, she finds Dylan having a psychotic episode resembles the characteristics of Freddy Krueger. Panicked, she calls Chase to come home. That night, she once again experiences a nightmare, shortly after two police officers inform her Chase was killed in a tragic traffic accident. At the funeral, Heather sees Freddy kidnapping her son Dylan, but her original co-star John Saxon assures her that it's not what happened. Dylan continues to slip further into madness until she has him hospitalized. Director Wes Craven informs her that he had been having nightmares, prompting him to work on a new script that was outlining everything happening in Heather's life, unbeknownst for the most part to Wes. Coming back, she finds Julie killed in Dylan's hospital room while he wanders away, obviously captured by the new incarnation of Freddy, Heather decides to act as Nancy one more time to defeat Freddy, once and for all. She finds a tunnel underneath the sheet of her bed, and slides in there where the tunnel brings her to the Dream World. She eventually finds Dylan and confronts the evil entity. After a short fight, Heather is knocked out by Freddy and falls to a water pool. Hearing his son being captured by Freddy once again, she rises from the pool to find Dylan and the two set Freddy on fire, killing him before escaping from the collapsing Dream World. They then travel back to the real world, where Heather finds a script sent by Wes Craven with his notes thanking her for defeating Freddy once again. Dylan asks her if this is a fairy tale, which Heather confirms and reads the story for him. Trivia *Heather is the second Nightmare heroine to have an offspring. The first being Alice Johnson, the heroine in and . *Heather bears similarities with Nancy Thompson in terms of dialogues and personalities, mostly in the first film. *Heather is the first and the only Nightmare heroine that is on the real world timeline. *Heather is the second oldest among the heroines as she appears at the age of 30 in the film. *Heather bears personality and story similarities to Alice Johnson in . **Both being strong and independent females with courage against their nemesis and able to move on after their partners' deaths. **Both of them have made a panic call to their husband/boyfriend after harassment of Freddy Krueger, and both husband/boyfriend died on their way to arrival. **Both of them take the role of a strong single mother after the tragic deaths of their husband/boyfriend. **Both of them have their child controlled/possessed by Freddy. **Both of them experience nightmares involving their dead partners appearing in the forms of Freddy. **Both of them had their final battle together with their son in a gothic-style Dream World. **Both of them initially lost their battle to Freddy during their final confrontations, but able to defeat him with the help of their sons. Quotes * "Every kid knows who Freddy Krueger is...He's like Santa Claus, or King Kong, or..." * "Where is my son? Where is he!" * "Dylan? Dylan? Oh, God, honey, are you alright? Where is he?" * "That was Nancy, Wes. It's not me." * "Whatever you do....don't fall asleep." (To Dylan) * "I love you too...daddy." (To John Saxon a.ka. Donald Thompson as Nancy after they are both transformed) * "Screw your pass!" (To nurse in the restricted hospital wing) Navigation Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:New Nightmare characters Category:Survivors Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Meta characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Film characters